1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast retransmitting method, and a broadcast retransmitting apparatus, a broadcast display apparatus, and a broadcast retransmitting system using the same, and more particularly, to a broadcast retransmitting method which retransmits a broadcast received at a host apparatus to a surrounding apparatus, and a broadcast retransmitting apparatus, a broadcast display apparatus, and a broadcast retransmitting system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of information and communication technologies has contributed to the establishment of networks across countries, industries, and homes. In particular, users commonly own at least one mobile communication device and easily exchange data with one another using the mobile communication device in a wireless manner within their homes or offices.
Through the development of broadcast communication technology, users today can enjoy diverse broadcast content provided by diverse broadcast providers through a terrestrial broadcast, a satellite broadcast or a cable broadcast. In order to watch such a broadcast, users should generally use a device designed to receive a broadcast, such as a television or a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receiver.
However, because of the widespread use of diverse communication devices, there is a necessity to find a method for allowing a communication device to receive a broadcast previously received at a broadcast receiving apparatus from a broadcast provider and to provide the broadcast to a user, although the communication device is not designed to directly receive a broadcast from the broadcast provider.
However, there is a problem that a channel environment is limited because an available frequency band is already saturated. In particular, the problem becomes more serious if a broadcast should be transmitted to a plurality of devices.
In order to solve such a problem relating to the lack of radio resources, a technique regarding cognitive radio (CR) has been discussed. The CR technique refers to a method that shares radio resources by finding unoccupied frequency channels through a temporal/spatial check on frequency channels already allocated to a primary user, and allowing a secondary user to use the unoccupied channel without interfering with the primary user.
Users may watch a broadcast using a plurality of TVs, or using several monitors or mobile devices within their homes. In this situation, a method for a host TV to wirelessly retransmit a broadcast to the other devices and allow them to easily receive the broadcast has been suggested. This method may be performed using wireless communication such as a wireless LAN. However, there is a need to establish a broadcasting system which supports stable transmission even when it uses a narrow bandwidth.
Since such a broadcasting system requires broadcast retransmission in a home, there is a problem that frequency bands are already saturated so that an extra frequency band is not allocated. If a CR technique is used to find an unauthorized idle frequency band, there is still a problem that an available frequency range is not always uniform and is limited. Therefore, there is a need for establishing a more efficient broadcast retransmitting system.